The Changer and the Demibird
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Post MAX and TLO. Elephyn and Davian, two lost experiments from the School, finally escape after a rescue from the flock. But getting shot down by the Hunters kinda ruins their fun day. DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**CPG: Hola peoples. This is a new fanfic that I'm co-writing with my friend SmartGirl, who is NOT on fanfiction, but loves writing anyway. **

**SG: Sup.**

**CPG: Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MR or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own Elephyn, Davian, and anything else we make up.**

Chapter One

Elephyn

I was told I was born fighting. Not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I live with it. Until I was about ten, I had never been outside. I lived in a dog crate- and not even a big one, mind you- with one other girl. Her. My sworn enemy. The birdgirl. Sometimes it seems like they thought she was perfect and there was nothing wrong with her. I was just something the dog brought in. Which isn't that far from the truth actually.

Being born in a lab and all, I really hate the smell of science. All the whitecoats say that I should be so proud! "I'm part of a new generation!" As if. I'm an experiment. That's all they see me as. Sometimes an experiment gone wrong. Very wrong.

The first day I saw the outside was when, as usual, they made me fight….._her._ If there's one thing the two of us agree on, it's that these fights are stupid. Just for very different reasons.

"I'm a shapeshifter! I can turn into basically anything! I could turn into _her _if I wanted to!" I protested as I crouched down, about to begin.

"Well I have wings!" Davian argued. "I can literally fly away!"

Man, I hate her. I pounced on her like a cat. Not _like _a cat, actually. _As _a cat. Davian jumped in the air and thrust her pitch black wings out, forcing me to the ground.

"Oh, so _that's _the way you wanna play," I muttered as I turned human again. Well, almost human. I spread the pure white wings I had just gained and flew up to meet her.

We circled, trying to trick each other into making a stupid move. Which basically meant trash-talking.

"So, yesterday, I was watching TV and I saw an ad for a bird cage that fit 'all sizes'. I thought about getting it for you for your birthday," I taunted.

"Really?" she asked with fake excitement. "Well, I don't know about me, but _you'll _certainly fit."

Okay, I gotta admit, it's not like we took a class on insults or something, but I am really proud of this next one I did.

"Hey, Davian. How about you and I go get some lunch later? I can get this new burger they have, and you can have a nice worm sandwich. Would you like that? Oh, and you better make sure you bring some photo ID so they know you're a girl."

Her face turned red. Score! Or….maybe not. She dive-bombed and crashed into me, sending us both to the ground. Fortunately, we are not required to play nice. I grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as I could. She gritted her teeth and threw a punch at my face. I ducked, but let go of her hair in the process.

Meanwhile, the stupid whitecoats were standing off to the side with clipboards, watching us like we were some new Harry Potter movie. They even had popcorn! That gave me a thought. "Okay, T!" I told Davian. She froze, her arm still pulled back.

Looking around to make sure the whitecoats weren't watching, I whispered something to Davian. She grudgingly agreed. We exchanged one last glance, nodded, and dived. At the last second, we grabbed the popcorn and flew up, up, up, CRASH!

I always forget about the dome. Luckily, I was able to savor my popcorn, but I had a splitting headache, which was a huge disadvantage. I lost my concentration and my wings disappeared, sending me to the ground again.

Davian laughed at me from above. She _never _forgets about the dome. Never. But shapeshifting wasn't my only power. I was a very good acrobat, and there were lots and lots of poles. Before I could grab onto one, however, the dome exploded.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**CPG: Sup.**

**SG: You stole that from me.**

**CPG: Well you stole that from Fang.**

**SG…..Be quiet.**

**CPG: Anyway, read peoples. And review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR, PJO, or a taco. But I want one.**

**Copyright: Own stuff we own and not a taco. Or a candy bar. Or pie. I like pie. ENCHALADAS!**

Chapter Two

Davian

Bits of glass showered down on top of us. I dived down to the ground and pushed Elephyn down with me. Sure, she's my enemy, but I wasn't gonna let her die! I'm not _that _mean.

"What was that for?" Elephyn screamed, shoving me off of her. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," I growled. "The whitecoats are distracted. Let's get out of here!"

Elephyn glared daggers at me, but nodded and I let her up. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, white wings sprung from her back. I'll never get used to that.

I spread my own wings and flapped hard, gaining altitude. Elephyn was close behind. We flew straight out of the dome and soon the School was out of sight. Finally.

The peace didn't last long. A volley of arrows shot up from the forest below us. I grabbed Elephyn's arm to keep her from dropping like a rock and flew away as fast as I could. I still got hit, though.

Trying not to cry out in pain, I flew/dragged Elephyn as far away from the arrows as possible. I landed us on a tree branch and inspected our wounds. I was pierced by the arrow, obviously, but it came out easily. Elephyn was knocked unconscious- by what I don't know- but was otherwise fine.

I leaned against the tree and looked below to see where we were. Roughly twenty teenage girls were watching us, holding the arrows that had pierced my shoulder.

"What was all that about?" one of the girls demanded of the others. "You could have killed them!"

I looked down at the one who was speaking. She had spiky black hair with a silver circlet in it. She wore a black shirt and pants, but also had a white jacket. She had an aura of leadership about her.

The other girls didn't answer their leader. None of them seemed to notice I was watching them. The leader sighed. "I sure hope they're okay," she muttered.

"We're mostly fine," I replied, literally jumping down from the tree. I made sure to tuck my wings in during the fall and made a rough landing.

Elephyn's entrance was not nearly as graceful. She fell off the branch. Thinking back on it, I _probably _shouldn't have left her up there in the first place.

"Well I am anyway," I rephrased.

"Who are you?" the leader asked. I busied myself with sitting Elephyn against the tree so I wouldn't have to answer.

Eventually, I gave up trying to stall and turned to face the leader. Just as I was about to talk, Elephyn woke up. Very, very loudly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**A/N: R. E. V. I. E. W. N. O. W. O. R. I. W. I. L. L. B. E. V. E. R. Y. A. N. G. R. Y. W. I. T. H. Y. O. U. B.Y. E.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CPG: Hola peoples. Here's chapter three.**

**SG: Si. Enjoy!**

**CPG: Okay, dude, not cool. The Spanish thing is totally mine!**

**SG: Well, you stole "Sup" from me!**

**CPG: Well, you stole it from Fang!**

**SG: …Once again, be quiet!**

**CPG: We'll be settling this while you guys read the story, so-**

**SG: R&R!**

**CPG: Hey! That's my line!**

Chapter Three

Elephyn

Okay, I would like to explain why I blacked out. I was having a very stressful day. How was it stressful, you ask? Well, the more I shapeshift, the harder it gets to make more complex transformations. And a headache didn't help! Hitting my head on the ground woke me up. Very, very, painfully. When I was done screaming, I looked around. Everybody was staring at me.

"What, you've never seen someone with a headache before?"

Nobody said anything for awhile. Finally, a girl with spiky black hair stepped forward.

"What's your name? Where are you from?"

I didn't know the girl and didn't really trust her, but thankfully, lying was like second nature to me.

"I'm Diamond. Dia for short. This is Pearl, my sister," I said, making sure that diamonds were more valuable than pearls.

"You two don't look like each other," the girl pointed out slowly.

Thankfully, just then, another girl with auburn hair came. It gave me the distraction I needed. I turned into an almost Davian look-alive. I kept my hair length and blue eyes, though.

The group of girls seemed to be having a conference.

"Come on," I whispered to Davian. "Let's get out of here."

Before we could, the girls finished and casually formed a loose circle around us. We walked a short way to a camp.

The black-haired girl then whipped out a cell phone to call somebody. I hoped it wasn't the whitecoats.

**CPG: My line!**

**SG: My line!**

**CPG: My. Line!**

**SG: My-…..uh, CPG, I think the readers are back.**

**CPG/SG: Awkward.**

**SG: Anyway, review peoples!**

**CPG: Also my line. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CPG: Read. Review. Get out of here before Smart Girl decides to-**

**SG: Steal your lines? Wouldn't dream of it.**

**CPG: Hate you.**

**SG: I know! R&R!**

Chapter Four

Davian

Pearl? Seriously? Elephyn has always claimed that lying was like second nature to her. In my opinion, it was more like first, but still, Diamond and Pearl was just pathetic.

The minute that auburn-haired girl showed up, I was officially freaked out. Then, the leader took out her phone and I mentally died. Whether the she was calling the whitecoats or her parents, I couldn't care less. We needed to get out of there.

"We really, _really _need to get out of here," I whispered to Elephyn. She frowned. "But they have food," she whispered back. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, do what you want. _I'm _getting out of here."

Elephyn grabbed my arm before I could take off.

"They'll just shoot you down again," she whispered angrily. "You'll get _killed_!"

I shifted from foot to foot, thinking about what she said. I didn't like all this standing around, waiting for something to happen. I have _massive _attention problem and I don't like waiting! I needed to stretch my wings before I died of boredom!

"Davian, calm down," Elephyn whispered calmly. I panicked at the sound of her voice- it was as smooth as honey, reminding me of Erasers- but I tried to do what she said and calmed myself down.

"We can listen to their conversation," Elephyn whispered. "If it sounds like whitecoats, we'll split."

I agreed to the plan and listened to the leader on her cell. "Hello?" a voice said on the other end.

"Hi Nico. It's Thalia," the leader answered. There was silence on the other end.

Finally, Nico asked, "What do _you _want?"

"I need you to do me a favor," the leader, Thalia, answered.

Nico paused again. "What's in it for me?" he finally asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a cookie," she replied.

Nico paused for a third time (he seems to do that a lot). "What _kind _of cookie?" he asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes again.

"Your favorite kind."

"What kind is that?" Nico quizzed.

"Your…..favorite- I don't know!" Thalia exclaimed.

Nico paused, thinking. Finally, he spoke again. "Throw in a taco and it's a deal."

Thalia sighed. "Fine," she gave in. "I'm gonna need you to shadow travel two girls to camp for me, kay?"

I gasped. Grabbing Elephyn's arm, I ran forward and sprang up, snapping out my wings. As I rose higher and higher into the sky, dragging Elephyn with me, I risked a glance back at the girls below.

Using my scientifically enhanced raptor vision, I noticed a boy about our age literally pop out of nowhere. He was tall, dark, and handsome; a mop of black hair framed his olive-skinned face.

"Wait," I told Elephyn, squeezing her hand twice before letting go, so she'd know to shapeshift.

"What's wrong?" Elephyn asked as she hovered next to me. I pointed at the girls and boy below us.

"Hot dude down there," I told her. "We're going back."

I dove down to where the kids were standing, not even glancing back to see if Elephyn was following.

Normally, my paranoia-filled self would ignore the visitor, presumably Nico, and fly away as fast as my wings would take me. However, this was my first time away from the School, _and _the first good-looking guy I'd ever seen since F-….the first good-looking guy I'd ever seen.

When I was about five feet from the ground, I tucked my wings in and turned vertical, landing somewhat neatly, but stumbling and falling to my knees in front of Nico.

Once again, Elephyn's landing was not _nearly _as graceful. She had shapeshifted into a piano and was falling to the ground 70 miles an hour, playing Mozart.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun du-BANG!"

The piano crashed and Elephyn shifted back at the last second before she broke every bone in her body.

Nico looked down at me, ignoring Elephyn. "You okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

I nodded and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

"Hello?" Elephyn called impatiently. "I just crashed and you are all ignoring me!"

We continued to ignore her.

"Are these the two?" Nico asked Thalia, still looking at me.

Thalia nodded. "At least one of them's a demigod," Thalia told Nico, looking pointedly at me. "The other one's…different, that's for sure. I'd let Chiron decide what to do with her if I were you."

Nico nodded, not looking away from me.

Finally, he held out his hand again. "Nico did Angelo."

I shook it. "Davian. Just Davian."

"Well, Just Davian, are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" Nico asked.

I nodded.

"Take my hand," he commanded. I did.

Elephyn was a bit more stubborn. "Why should I?" she asked.

Nico sighed and (abandoning the attempt at being dramatic) grabbed her arm.

I saw a determination in Elephyn's face that clearly said, "Let go or I kill you," but obviously Nico didn't notice because he just held on and suddenly disappeared.

**CPG: I'm not even gonna say anything this time. Just-**

**SG: Review!**

**CPG: Grrrrrrrr.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took forever (we actually have lives). We own nothing. Please review.**

Chapter Five

Elephyn

I can describe shadow traveling in one word: dark.

After we got to wherever we were going, I punched this "Nico" guy in the face. It felt good.

I started walking up this hill so I could see better. At the top, I ran into something that made me feel like I had gotten slapped with a frozen slab of bacon. Sadly, I know how that feels.

I leaned against a pine tree, but jumped away.

By now, Davian had gotten the "Nico" guy to stand up and walk to where I was. His nose was bleeding, and Davian gave me a death glare. I ignored her and stared at the base of the tree.

"Why are you staring at that tree?" Davian asked me. "What's… oh my goodness, Nico, is that a-"

Nico covered her mouth. "She's got to see it for herself," he said. "Now- wait, what's her name?"

"Elephyn," Davian answered.

"Weird name," Nico commented. "Now Elephyn, what do you see right now?"

"Steaming cables," I replied.

"Okay. Now I want you to concentrate."

I rolled my eyes, but stared at the cables. I started blinking. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure.

"That's a dragon," I said at last.

Before anything more could be said, I heard a blood-curdling howl.

"OH no. It's Killer."

"Who's Killer?" Davian asked.

Just ten, a huge black do appeared.

"_That _is Killer," I replied.

"How do you know what a hellhound is and why are you calling it 'Killer'?" Nico asked.

I ignored him and stared at Davian. "Listen; remember when the whitecoats punished me when I tried to escape? Then they reprogrammed me?"

"Yeah."

"They punished me with Killer. The first time, neither of us could hurt each other. Then they reprogrammed me and 'tinkered' with Killer. When they pitted us against each other…" I shuddered; then calmed down. "It almost completely ripped me to shreds."

"What happened?" Davian asked. "I assume the whitecoats didn't help."

"Nope. They got mad. I didn't know what was happening. I turned into him and attacked him. He turned into dust. Then I blacked out. Now Killer's out to kill me."

"That doesn't make sense," Nico broke in. "You're not a half-blood. It shouldn't have hurt you at all!"

"Well, it did and now it wants to do it again!" I protested.

Davian and I locked eyes. "Let's go."

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter will be faster, we promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**CPG: Hey guys! Just so you know, it's all my fault that we haven't updated in forever. **

**SG: She's lazy.**

**CPG: That I am. I don't deny this fact. **

**SG: (rolls eyes) _Anyway, _here's the next chap. Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you do it again! :) Hope you like the chapter!**

**CPG: We own nothing. Please review!**

Chapter Six

Davian

Fighting with Elephyn was the weirdest feeling in the world. To me, it seemed as if we'd been fighting against each other our whole lives. That wasn't true, of course. The first seven-or-so years, we didn't fight at all. Didn't know how, despite Elephyn's claims of fighting forever. We just sat in our cages, being tortured, while F-…the others were tortured even more.

We were freaks. I had wings. Elephyn had whatever she wanted (except a way out of our prison). And when F-….the other birdkids left with that whitecoat, Elephyn and I took their punishment.

They let us out of our cages, for once, but it wasn't for freedom. They loosed the Erasers on us. That's when our fighting skills really kicked in.

They were killing us. So we fought back. Or, at least, I did. Even I don't understand how I fought so well that first time, so you can imagine what the whitecoats were thinking.

But it was really just instinct. Still is. It's like I've always known how to fight. Despite what she says, Elephyn began with a more defensive state, as she first got used to her shape-shifting powers. After that, she mainly copied me.

Or so I thought.

Fighting alongside her now, I realized just how different our tactics really were. For example, the moment the beast reared up at us, I thrust my wings out and took to the sky to attack from above; while Elephyn slid under the monster and started slicing its underside with the knife she turned her hand into.

I surveyed the scene from the air, realizing that what Elephyn was doing was having no effect whatsoever on the monster. Then, I noticed a bronze glint coming from the ground by Nico's feet.

I swooped down and grabbed the bronze dagger, then stabbed it straight between the monster's eyes, causing it to explode into yellow dust that showered all over Elephyn who unfortunately was still right below it.

"Sorry," I told her, while trying not to laugh, as she disgustedly spit monster dust out of her mouth.

"That was… amazing!" Nico exclaimed, coming up to us. "How do you fight like that?"

Suddenly embarrassed, I self-consciously folded in my wings and stuck the bronze dagger in my pocket.

"That _was _pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Elephyn agreed, transforming her knife back into a hand.

"It was nothing," I contradicted. "We were just… it was instinct."

Nico stared at me. I looked down at me feet, unable to meet his eyes.

"You can fly," he said.

I didn't answer, tucking my wings in farther. Luckily, Elephyn came to my rescue. "I can change shape. I can turn into anything I want," she told Nico.

He turned to her, interested. "That's great! Do you think you can turn into a demigod? That'll let you get into camp. Otherwise, the border won't let you in."

After Elephyn temporarily changed her molecular structure, Nico led us down the hill towards a big farmhouse.

"Okay, so I'm taking you to Chiron, our activities director," he lectured us. "Chiron will help you guys get settled and—" Nico suddenly froze. "Wait a minute! I just realized… Thalia never gave me my taco! _Or _my cookie! I'll be right back!"

The shadows swallowed him and he disappeared.

"So, what was all that about back there?" Elephyn asked me as we continued down the hill.

"What do you mean?"

Elephyn rolled her eyes. "You totally froze in from of Nico, yet you barely know him! Why?"

I shrugged, even though I knew the answer perfectly well. "I…well, he… he just reminded me of someone."

Elephyn studied me. "Are you still madly in love with that birdkid who ditched you four years ago?" she asked.

"No!" I protested. "Well… I mean… Is it that obvious?"

Elephyn rolled her eyes again, but didn't answer. By that time, we were in front of the farmhouse door.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the wooden door. A man with the body of a horse opened it. A centaur, I remembered the species was called. The whitecoats had made a couple of those back at the School, but none of them had been as… seamless as this one.

"Hello," the centaur said. "You two must be new. My name is Chiron."

I shook his outstretched hand, but Elephyn just studied him warily.

"I'm Davian, and this is Elephyn," I told Chiron. "We're—"

"Yes," the centaur interrupted. "Thalia told me everything. But where's Nico? Was he not supposed to be your guide?"

I exchanged glances with Elephyn, trying to think of how to explain. "Well—"

Suddenly, Nico appeared in a swirl of shadows, holding a taco in one hand and a chocolate chip cookie in the other. "Sorry I took so long, guys. _Apparently, _the Hunters don't carry taco supplies with them at all time. I mean honestly, who does that?"

Nico took a big bite of his taco, then suddenly noticed that we were all staring at him. "What?" he asked, his mouth full of food. "Stop staring at me like that! You know what? I'm going to eat my taco in the Underworld."

And he once again disappeared into the shadows.

"Sorry about that," Chiron said. "But anyway, I have a question for you girls. Thalia told me you were… special. Why is that?"

I exchanged glances with Elephyn and she nodded. Then, Elephyn transformed herself into an exact replica of the centaur himself and I thrust out my wings to their full 13-foot length.

"Ah. I see," Chiron said. "Well, then, we have much to discuss. Please, come in."

**A/N:**

**CPG: Hope you liked it! The next one will come faster, we promise. **

**SG: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello people. First of all, let me apologize for not updating in a million years, this fic just got away from me and Smart Girl, and by the time we looked back on it, we found ourselves kind of hating it.**

**But, we love working together, and we still like the idea of this fic, so GOOD NEWS: we'll be rewriting it. It'll have more or less the same plot, but with much better writing. Get excited.**

**The first chapter of the rewrite should be posted on Monday, so I hope you all will check it out.**

**-ChickWithThePurpleGuitar**


End file.
